Livin' on the edge
by Clarista
Summary: This story is about when the Marauders dares become too dangerous...almost deadly...and there is nothing left but to fix it!
1. Irresistible :D

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok this fic is a little darker than most Marauder fics, and it's giving all the HP characters like Remus and Sirius more of a character than all the other fics.  
  
Remus Lupin ran a hand through his short messy sandy colored hair, after towel drying his freshly washed face. He couldn't help but examine his face for a little while; he wanted to know what the girls would be looking at.   
  
As always his face was pale very pale and quit bony, not too skeletal, but bony enough for his high cheekbones to be noticeable. Yet what really stood out were his very light blue almost silvery blue eyes that were wild with excitement. As much as he could see the excitement in his face though, he could also see the tired, tourtured look that had developed through the years, there as well.   
  
Remus knew he didn't look like one of those TeEn WiTcH models or anything, but all the girls he knew totally went for his tall, wild, and tourtured style…most told him that he was really hot. Smiling very slightly, he got out of his bathroom and quickly pulled off the towel around his waist and started dressing himself in a pair of punkish baggy black pants, heavy black shoes, tight black T-shirt with a dark massage on it, and a roughed up forest green button down shirt with all the button open.   
  
He was tightening his highest earring when he heard someone knocking, or rather banging on the door. After turning the music down he went to unlock it and let, his stressed looking mother in.  
  
"Listen I need u to take care of the twins tonight I have something very important to do ok???" she was ordering rather than asking really, but Remus didn't really take anyone's shit, especially not hers.  
  
"Sorry, but I got plans!" he said coldly, "Get Ryan to do it."  
  
"Too bad, Ryan has to go to his friends' house, you're just gonna have to cancel!" his mother said crossing her arms.  
  
"Screw you!" Remus said and slammed the door in her face.  
  
Remus would have started arguing if only he didn't know better. Ryan was his 13 years old brother, and no matter what their parents always favored him over Remus, not even caring about the fact that at 16, his plans were probably more important than Ryan's little kid plans!   
  
Ever since Remus was a small kid his parents weren't too fond of him, since he had this thing for making trouble, and as he grew up and went to elementary school it all got worst, since he had the brains and magic to do VERY creative things. Things only got worst when he got the werewolf bite. It was like out of the blue he became wilder, louder, and his mood swings were really terrible. It wasn't that his parents didn't love him…it was just that sometimes it was hard for them to like him.  
  
Then there was Ryan, a total sweetheart (as they called him.). He wasn't as serious as Remus, never as wild, and defiantly never got angry the way he did. He wasn't like the model son or anything, but compared to Remus he sure seemed like one. Both their parents grew up in rich families and owned the Daily Prophet, and having to show off Remus as their son wasn't really their favorite thing to do, while Ryan on the other hand…  
  
  
  
Sighing Remus took out his cell phone (a Christmas present from his friend Lily) and dialed up a muggle-born girl he knew's number, knowing very well that she hadn't been invited to Narssicia's party that night. Remus wasn't about to let his parents ruin his night, but he didn't want his little twin sisters in any kind of danger. And like always he wondered why his parents always forgot about this side of him…the one were he felt compassion for his little sister, and as much as he should have been bugged by his little brother he was still Remus' favorite person in the world.   
  
  
  
"Whatever," Remus said to himself after he convinced the girl to apperate to his house, and turning off his cell he pulled open his window waiting for James' flying speed car. Remus had his own flying car, or could have just apparated (everybody he knew did it even without a license) but he and his friends liked to arrive together and thought James' car was the coolest way to go!  
  
***  
  
Lily and her friends Marcia, Alishia, Kaishia, Lola, Sugar and Gaia, were sitting down on the couches and the chairs around in a circle, gossiping and occasionally brushing away the guys that were trying to flirt with them. There was like an unwritten rule about not flirting till the Marauders crashed the party!  
  
When they heard the pounding music, the newest song by the coolest wizard rapster and witch singer, and heard the sound of James' engine everyone's eyes was glued on the front door waiting for the four guys with bated breath. The engine stopped but the music didn't, and then boom, the front door was smashed open, and Sirius, Remus, James and Peter came through all looking totally gorgeous and cool.   
  
It didn't take James long to find Lily, while the rest broke into the girl's circle, like the girls had hoped for. Now that the marauders were there, other guys were allowed into the circle and they all began to do what they always did in the beginning of a party, play a game of dirty truth or dare.   
  
Remus lit up his cigarette, and washed it down with some alcoholic butter beer. Since life wasn't exactly a joy ride for Remus he found an escape root when smoking, drinking or getting high, and he always managed to look so hot doing it. If Lily didn't love James so much she might have, maybe traded him with the sexy Remus…not that James wasn't totally hot himself.  
  
  
  
James had the whole tall, dark, muscular and handsome look, with his very spiky messy jet-black hair and Persian blue eyes. He dressed a little different from Remus, with his designer clothes that made him look like a total babe and show off his perfect big muscles.  
  
  
  
Before Lily knew it Sirius was daring her to strip dance, and laughingly she accepted it. She pulled away from James and jumped on top of the table facing him as she unlaced her baby blue top, next came her tube top, her leather mini skirt, boots, jewelry…and she only had her underwear left when James pulled her into his arms and they made their way upstairs.  
  
James closed the door behind them before lowering Lily on the bed and laying on top of her. While kissing passionately she striped him out of his clothes and he gently removed her bra and then thong, and went down on her.  
  
***  
  
Remus gulped down the rest of his 2nd beer, and smirked at one of the 2 girls on Sirius' lab. She had just dared him to do something he knew he could never resist; yet he knew he'd regret ever doing it. Without saying a word he got up pulled out his wand and apparated to the Minister for Magic's house.  
  
  
  
By the time Remus got there his whole body had goose bumps, yet he could almost feel the brave vibrations coming off of him. Remus slowly walked on the perfectly short green grass, across towards the classic hot red car sitting there, the Minister's hottest car. Since Remus' parents were good friends, Remus had managed to learn the password for the Minister's security charm…and after taking care of that little problem, he walked towards the car.  
  
  
  
He didn't have the keys, so Remus did what he usually did whenever he did this. He took out his wand and soon the glass on the passenger side was no more, and he opened the door and crawled to the driver's seat and using a muggle trick he had learned a long time ago he hot wired the Minister's car, and zoomed up and outa there.   
  
Looking at the window he saw the Minister of Magic himself and his bodyguard run out to the front door, shouting words he couldn't hear! Remus face formed into a large smile, and even though he knew he was gonna get in major trouble because of all this, he knew he'd do it again if he could turn back time.  
  
  
  
As Remus turned the music on to full blast he could feel the cold air on his face, and he never even bothered to hide in the clouds…he was gonna be in so much shit, unlike he'd ever been in before! But the truth was Remus couldn't care less, as he sped up his car and thought it'd be fun to go up and down in the super speed-flying car, when he didn't even have his lights on and could hardly see a thing.  
  
Like always the ways of excitement took over him, and he sped up even more, lit a new cigarette, and dipped down even lower and flew up even higher…and suddenly out of no where he saw BRIGHT headlights and before he had even realized what had happened he was thrown forth harshly and back. Remus could feel a dull pain in his head but soon his vision was blurring and his body was going numb. 


	2. It Can't be :O

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nope, I'm totally broke! Besides if i owned HP i would NEVER EVER kill Sirius Black!!!!! What the hell is Harry gonna do without him??? What am I gonna look forward to in book 6??? T_T  
  
A/N: I really luv JK but darn her! She killed *sob* Sirius Black *sob* *sob*...anyway this story is about the 3 Maruaders specially SIRIUS and James...since they won't be in the next book they'll have a BIG part in ma fic...so will Remus though!!! This chapter is a little different...but i'll move on real soon!!!!!   
  
Since Mrs. Lupin had been a muggle born, the Lupins' had a total Entertainment system, a computer, a CD player, as well as a phone in their house. The phone was the one that came handy the most, since one too many times Remus had been caught by the muggle police, for drinking and driving, vandalizing, stealing and a whole bunch of other stuff, and needed to be bailed out of jail.   
  
That night Ryan had woken up to the sound of the phone ringing, usually he would have rolled over without thinking twice…but something had been nagging him all night, and he was almost positive the phone call at 4:00 am meant Remus was in trouble, and not like all the other times. Ryan was almost positive this time it was different…and he couldn't help worrying that something must have happened.  
  
Without thinking twice Ryan jumped out of his bed, and walked out of his room and towards his parents room where he could hear his parent's panicked voices that seemed to be arguing at the moment, but he didn't care. He was just about to reach the door when it flew open and came out his dad who looked very pale, and his mom (looking lost!) close behind.  
  
"Is he Ok?" Ryan asked, almost terrified to hear their answer.  
  
"Ryan, sweetie…" his father began, looking more scared than Ryan had ever seen him, "there was a car accident…"  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Ryan couldn't help it as his body started trembling and his eyes were watering up, "IS HE DEAD????" he couldn't help but scream, but soon regretted it when his mother suddenly broke down…and felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
"No," his father said quietly, and for a second Ryan felt more relieved than he had ever been in his life, but then he looked back at the pain on his father's face and his sobbing mother and realized that things were bad…really bad!!!  
  
"I'm coming to the hospital with you!!!" Ryan said his throat now burning with pain, and when his father tried to talk Ryan cut him off, "THIS COULD BE MY LAST CHANCE TO EVER SEE HIM ALIVE!!!! DO YOU UNDERESTAND THAT??????"  
  
"YES!!!! But Ryan we won't be able to see him at all tonight! We're gonna have to get there as soon as possible to get him transferred to a magical hospital, and then he'll be under surgery all night!!!" his father looked like he was trying to stay calm, but Ryan could see his dad torn apart from the inside, "Get some rest and we'll sent someone to get you first thing in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Ryan sweetie," he knew he'd never be able to rest, not until he was sure his brother was all right, but his mother's devastated voice was more than Ryan could handle so he nodded.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
A/N: Sorry to keep you hanging here…I'll try to make the next chapter longer! 


	3. Hangin There

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
N/A: Sorry it took a while, but here's chapter 3…enjoy!  
  
Sirius buried his head in his hands, what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I let that stupid kid do this? I will NEVER fucking drink again!!!! Sirius though, sinking even lower in his chair. James on the other hand couldn't stand to sit, he paced up and down for about 10 min, leaned against the wall for about 5 min, and started pacing again and then leaning…Peter analyzed.  
  
  
  
Lily who was the only momentary sane one out of them all, decided that she couldn't take another second of Sirius self destructing, James acting overly edgy and Peter analyzing everything like there was no tomorrow. She needed fresh air, so she left the hospital, and took out a cigarette and lighted it up.  
  
  
  
The whole night had sucked, BIG TIME!!! From the second Sirius had just barged into their room, to the second they found the crashed car…but none of it compared to when they had arrived at the muggle hospital to find out Remus was in critical condition. When Lily saw the look the doctors gave her, she felt as though her stomach had dropped! She'd pretty much lost count of the amount of times she had threw up in just a few hours, and the fact that they were now in a magical hospital with more capable doctors was still not calming her down, since she ran to the closest garbage she could find and stuck her head in it, her whole body shaking.  
  
"Lily Evans?" she heard a shaky voice from not too far, and whipping away her tears she pulled her head up to see Remus' parents' worried faces.  
  
"Yes? Mr. And Mrs. Lupin?" Lily popped a mint in her mouth and started towards them, and was soon hugged by a sobbing Mrs. Lupin and patted on the back by Mr. Lupin.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" he asked her, and she closed her eyes letting fresh tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"No, I was sleep. Sirius came and woke everyone up and told them Remus was missing, he was so out of it that we couldn't get what had happened…he said it didn't matter. We had to look for him, he said, and we did. We looked everywhere until we heard a police report on the radio about the car crash and Sirius told us to go there. We found the minister's car totally ruined and…and Sirius started to totally freak out and told us to go to the muggle hospital…" by than Lily was shaking while Mrs. Lupin held her tight crying along.  
  
Very scared and worried sick the trio walked in to the hospital and to the waiting room where the others were waiting. James gave them a very sad smile gave both Mr. Lupin a short manly hug and kissed his wife on the cheek after a warm hug. Peter just said a very quiet shy hi and asked how they were while getting off his chair and offering it to Mrs. Lupin who thanked him gratefully. Sirius though didn't even notice who had arrived, actually he didn't seem aware of anything around him, as he looked out the window emotionlessly as his hands gripped the chair he sat on tightly.  
  
"Sirius," Lily said gently, and at first Sirius didn't respond, but then he slowly turned away from the window and towards her, "are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," his voice was much quieter and lower, but somehow really thin, as though he was being torn from the inside, "you?"  
  
"I'm hangin' there!" she gave a short fake laugh, which made Sirius raise his brow, and then he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Hi, I-I'm sorry I didn't see you come in!" he sounded regretful yet he didn't get up to greet them and instead just turned towards the window, "It was all my faul…I was so drunk…so drunk that I didn't realize what was going on and passed out before I had any idea…Arian woke me up and told me about the dare…"  
  
"Siri it's not your fault!" Lily said, "stop blaming yourself for so—"  
  
"But you don't understand, I was there when Xandra dared him to do it…I was just too fucking drunk to realize…I'LL NEVER FUCKING DRINK AGAIN!!!!!!"   
  
"You where there—" Mr. Lupin had began angrily, but the doctor's arrival made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I-I don't know how to say this but…"  
  
To be continued… 


	4. The Seering Pain

Disclaimer: yada yada…I own nuttin  
  
A/N: this chap is gonna go back and forth between Sirius and James…till they meet hope ya like it! Thanx for all the reviews ^_^  
  
Sirius threw his keys and leather jacket on his bed, angrily and dropped himself on his bed. He just lay there, not doing anything, not really looking at anything…not even thinking, until he couldn't take it anymore he screamed out in rage. Before he knew it he was tearing down, kicking, destroying everything in his sight.   
  
"Sirius!" called an elderly house elf, as she burst open his door, to find the room as a total mess, and Sirius sitting against the wall his eyes closed, yet she could still see the pain in his face.  
  
"What," he answered quietly, as though he had no more energy left, but he did.  
  
Sirius felt energetic like he couldn't just sit down, he half wanted to get out of his window and jump down to his own death…he had actually given this serious consideration. On the other hand, every part of him felt exhausted, almost drained of all energy and feeling.  
  
"What is wrong…" she stopped in her tracks releasing this was not the time, and lowered her voice and said more kindly, "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No," he closed his opened his eyes as the maid began to live, "Is the house empty?"  
  
"Yes. You're mother, and father wont be back from France till tomorrow morning, you're brother'll be back from the Lestranges as well. Would like me to have Kreacher make you some tea? You look a bit pale master Sirius."  
  
"No! It's ok…it just means that I have to leave by tonight then!"  
  
***  
  
James sat there emotionlessly, not really listening or watching his lecturing parents. They didn't need to this not really…he was pretty sure there would be no partying for a long while. After a while James could take no more, so he just got up not caring about the looks of anger on his parent's faces and just ran out.  
  
After running for almost 30 mins, James came to a halt and dropped himself on a street bench; pretty sure he had just entered the muggle world. With no idea of where he was going he lit up a cigarette and sat there a while, then got back up not realizing he was getting soaked because of the rain.   
  
  
  
***  
  
Sirius ran and walked for so long that he had totally lost track of time, not that he cared anyway. Days, months, years could go by and what he did would still be there…what he did to his best friend. Normally Sirius reached into his pocket to get his whisky bottle and drink away his sorrow, and he did that now…but instead of drinking it he gave it a VERY disgusted glare and cried out as he threw it away, feeling a small bit of satisfaction after hearing it break.  
  
Wiping his wet black hair out of his eyes, Sirius walked on till he finally got to the beach, the only place he knew was going to calm him down, before he did something he'd regret even more. When he was young and his mother was scratching his nerves, or whenever he felt lonely he'd come to the beach. As he climbed up the large rocks, remembering all those times he and James had spend climbing up the rocks and swimming in the chilling water.   
  
Feeling exhausted, mentally and physically, Sirius sank down on the rocks watching the water, like so many other times…  
  
***   
  
James somehow knew that Sirius was already there, and this brought a whole lot of relief to him, he had not only been thinking about Remus, but as well as what crazy thing would Sirius do to get over his grief. He knew the beach always calmed Sirius down, it did to him as well.  
  
When he saw his best friend sitting there, his face shinning with sorrow under the moonlight, all he wanted to do was hug him.  
  
"Sirius," James said quietly, knowing that he was so deep in his own world that he probably hadn't noticed James coming, and he was right when he saw Sirius' startled look.  
  
"What do you want?" Sirius said harshly, "You came here to tell me it's all my fault? The if Remus dies it's all because of me???"  
  
"No, I…I want your help!" James said slowly.  
  
"Don't fuck with me James, I'm not in the mood!!!"  
  
"I'm not! We made a mistake, we all did…and now where paying for it. We could just sit there and do nothing and feel sad and sorry…or…we can get up and think of a way to save our friend, before he…" James stopped in his tracks not wanting to think about what could happen to his dear friend.  
  
"Fuck James! Remus' head is fucked, he has no fucking memories. The assholes sent him to Azkaban and now he's gone…he is sick and Voldemort has him…there is no chance…NOTHING AT ALL!!!!!!!" James could now see tears running down Sirius's cheeks.  
  
"How could you say that!!! We have to stay strong for Remus, we have to…we have to find him!!!!!!" James burst out, "the ministries hands are too tied up right now to help him…since he was a convict of some sort he is one of the last priorities…and as unfair as it sounds, it's still true."  
  
"Those bastards," Sirius said his voice shaky.  
  
"Sirius, we're his only hope…if we don't, he is as good as dead!!!"  
  
  
  
James watched as Sirius' eyes began to shine with determination, and the sadness was covered with a sheet of pure anger and courage. Sirius grinned at James a very sad grin.  
  
"Let's go!" 


End file.
